Do You Or Do You Not?
by FizuLki
Summary: NAME CHANGED! Kakashi's old genin team which he failed is back. The girl's name is Keritsu and a prophecy was made that the day she fights someone would be the day the whole world ends. Mainly KakashiKeristu. othersnejiten naruhina sasusaku.
1. The Ones Who Were Gone For Too Long

**Those Who Inherit The Will Of Fire**

Chapter 1 : The Ones Who Were Gone For Too Long.

'Feels good, doesn't it?' Kureshi Keritsu stated while sniffing the smell of Ichariku's ramen which could be smelt even at the main Konoha gate. It's been 3 years since Team Ibiki left Konoha on a mission to penetrate through the Akatsuki. Oodamo Yamato smirked at the sleeping security guards while Yasheteru Sito stretched his arms.

'IN KONOHA ATLAST!' Sito yelled in delight.

'C'mon guys, we've got to report this to the_ new _hokage, Tsunade-sama' Ibiki said with a yawn.

Note: He said _new _because he hasn't met her yet.

Everyone was tired, bearing the fact of sleeping in sleeping bags for 3 years.

'Hai' Sito and Keritsu said except for Yamato who was extremely anti-social.

--------------------------------------------

'I know that their next target is the kyuubi after gaining Shakuku but you say they have found the whereabouts of the other 7 jinchuurikis as well?' Tsunade asked giving Ibiki a serious look.

'I'm afraid so, Tsunade-sama'

'Why isn't she wearing her headband?' Tsunade asked pointing a finger at Keritsu.

'I'll tell you that later but Tsunade-sama, there's something you should know' Ibiki said in a soft whisper 'They're after the fizulki.'

'Hmm... (Rubbing he chin as though stroking a beard) this meeting is officially over but I need to talk to you, Ibiki, _in private_.'

'Yes, Tsunade-sama.'

--------------------------------------------

'So you're saying that she joined the Akatsuki for a period of time?' Tsunade asked in deep breathes to calm herself down.

'Yes, Tsunade-sama. It was the only way we could succeed in the mission the Third gave us.' Ibiki said, his head hung in shame.

'So that explains her headband'

'Yes. There's one more thing'

'Go on'

'The ring and the Akatsuki's robes are still with her'

'I don't take that as a problem at all. Ibiki, keep a good eye on her. The Akatsuki will be plotting to get her back. The last thing we want is the Akatsuki to have the advantage of the Fizulki'

Ibiki smiled and said 'The Will of Fire in her burns strongly. She isn't the type who gives in or gives up easily. I know her. I'm her sensei.'

--------------------------------------------

'That Tsunade lady_ looks_ young. I mean she's one of the legendary three. They're like in their 50-60's. She looks like she's 30! What d'you reckon she did to herself?' Keritsu asked her team mates while walking towards Ichariku.

'Hehe. She must be liking some young guy. Wanna fake her age at that age. Plus she may have focused loads of time on her breasts' Sito said matter of factly playfully.

'Bloody pervert!' she muttered under her breath.

'C'mon it's not even proportionate to her body! Anybody would notice that big and bulging piece of flesh!'

'You better shut up before stuff this in your face' she said shoving her hand under his nose.

'Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!'

'Why you...'

Yamato was already ahead of them. He hated loud commotions. He was pulled into darkness at the age of 5 when his own family tried to kill him. He was really close to death but luckily his grandfather was there to save him. After his grandfather died, he was still threatened to death. He ran away from his village to Konoha where the Third took pity and replaced his wave headband with a konoha one. The real reason behind Sarutobi accepting Yamato was because he could sense that he possesed the will of fire just like any true Konoha citizen.

--------------------------------------------

'Oi Yamato! … Even if you _think_ you are the strongest … guy in our … group, there is one ... contest you'll surely … lose in!' Sito filled his mouth with large helpings of Ramen.

'And what is it?'

'A talking contest!'

'You hardly speak at all and when you do, it'll be in short phrases like "hn"!'

'Whatever!'

'I want to challenge you. At least it'll wipe that smirk off your face!' Sito said confidently looking directly into Yamato's eyes.

'I don't want to waste my time and chakra on you. I've got better thinks to do.'

'I bet your cheek muscles are in pain, eh? It's your first time saying quite a _long_ phrase!'

'…'

'I bet it's too painful that you can't even talk! LOOSER!'

Yamato look lazily into Sito's eyes and smirked. That got Sito very angry and he landed a punch on his face but Yamato blocked it. This time he was pissed off even more, so he flung himself against Yamato (They both landed on the floor with Yamato's Ramen everywhere) and landed a mighty and awesome punch on his right cheek.

'I bet that will add on to the pain in your cheeks' He spat on his face

Suddenly a four-man team appeared inside Ichariku. The leader and the 3 teens looked at them with his only visible black eye with shock. Keritsu, who was egging Sito on to bash Yamato's face, looked at Hatake Kakashi as though the world was coming to an end. Sito and Yamato wondered why it was quiet suddenly and turned to look at Keritsu and followed her gaze. They both froze too.

'Kakashi?' The three frozen chunnin asked in unison.

Suddenly Kakashi eye curved upward to show that he was grinning, 'You guys haven't change, have you?'


	2. The People and Their way of Fluff

'Do you know them Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked quizzically

'Of course, I know them. They were my ex-genin team' Kakashi said still with a grin plastered on his face.

'You can't teach TWO Genin teams at once!' Naruto yelled attempting to give Kakashi a lecture

'He didn't have two teams at the same time, _dobe_.' Sasuke in an annoying tone.

'They were my team before I had you guys. Apparently I failed them for lack of teamwork and based on my judgment, I still don't think they've got it yet'

The 4 of them looked at the three frozen statues who apparently still haven't registered the fact that their ex-sensei was standing in front of them. Keritsu shook her had and snapped out of her gaze.

'You are no longer our sensei, Kakashi, you have no right to judge us. But I must say that your judgment is wrong. The three of us work perfectly together including Ibiki-sensei.' She said helping her two team mates up.

Kakashi still had the grin on his face, 'You really haven't changed, have you?

This time Keritsu grinned back, 'I'm afraid not.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to know Kakashi's team was fun. Naruto, Sito and Keritsu got along very well. Keritsu wasn't like every girl who loves to dress up but unfortunately Sakura was that type. They got along pretty well. As for Sasuke and Yamato, they just sat there eating their Ramen without a word spoken.

Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee were passing by Ichiraku when all of a sudden naruto yelled 'Hey guys, Kakashi's givin' a treat'

'What treat?' Kakashi asked when Sito bonked Kakashi on the head.

'It's been a long time you met all of us, SO YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR OUR RAMEN!'

'Might as well invite the whole Konoha...' Kakashi said sheepishly.

'Who are those three?' Kiba asked out of interest pointing a finger at two smiling faces and a grouchy one.

'They were Kakashi-sensei's ex-team, Kiba-kun.' Sakura answered politely

Kiba went up to Yamato and said 'Hey!' but Yamato just said 'I don't like you' and Kiba retorted 'Who said thati like you?'

Lee kept on talking about youth which made everyone sweatdropping every single time but he did talk about taijutsu too. Suprisingly, Yamato took interest in the _lotus_ boy.

Chouji and Naruto were having a ramen-eating contest, and the obvious winner was of course... CHOUJI! Shikamaru kept saying 'troublesome ramen' , 'troublesome contest' but he did cheer Chouji on cause he was his best friend. For the first time in history, Naruto felt sick and tired of ramen but looking at the number of bowls he ate and the number of bowls Chouji ate, Naruto smiled. He was just beaten by a single bowl. Looking over at Chouji, he didn't look one bit sick, but he ordered one more bowl of miso ramen. Everyone sweatdropped looking at the number of bowls he ate except Naruto, who was looking proud of Chouji for appreciating the true taste of Ramen.

Kiba in the mean while was talking to Kakashi. Suprising eh? They were battling at whose dog was much better - Akamaru (Kiba's) VS Pakun (Kakashi's Summoning no jutsu). Kiba laughed over Pakun not being a fighting dog. Akamaru WAS a fighting dog but unfortunately he wasn't a talking dog like Pakun. Kiba loved all type of dogs but he loved Akamaru alot. Akamaru was given to him at a very young age. You can understand his feeling can you? In the end Kiba started to like Pakun and Kakashi patted Akamaru on his back - how dogs love it!

After everyone had finished their Ramen and fun, poor Kakashi had to pay for the twenty over bowls.

He sighed and thought 'These kids can really get dangerous at times.'

Due to Sasuke being a mind-reader, he just smirked at Kakashi and walked out of Ichiraku signalling Sakura to follow. (Hmm... What's going on?)

'Err.. Bye guys. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, for the treat. I really have to go now. It was nice meeting you all, Sito-kun, Yamato-kun, Keritsu' nodding her head towards them while saying that, and she ran out off Ichiraku, towards Sasuke's direction.

'Shikamaru and I have to meet Asuma-sensei later. We have to be going now or we'll be late and after all that food i don't want to run around Konoha.' Chouji said triumphantly as he ate the most bowls of Ramen than anyone else.

He left together with Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome meeting', 'troublesome punnishments.'

'I've wasted alot of time today. I didn't do much training today, It's still not late, I'll go and practice some Taijutsu now and let the youth in me shine!' Lee said with a cheerful voice.

'Lee, can I train my Taijutsu with you?' He asked in a serious tone (well, ofcourse that's he's only tone)

'Sure, let the youth in you shine too!' Lee said with a Nice-Man-Pose.

So the only ones left were Kakashi, Keritsu, Sito, Naruto and Kiba.

After paying the Ramen from his fat wallet, Kakashi looked at the skimpy looking wallet in distress.

'Naruto, you eat too much!' Kakashi said disapprovingly.

'A growing boy has to eat!' Naruto replied jumping up and down enthusiastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone left for their seperate ways. Kakashi and Keritsu were neighbours so they walked together home.

'You know what? You have changed drastically!' Kakashi said gazing at Keritsu

'I have? As in what?'

'You look even more beautiful than the other girls in konoha.' he said in a dreamy voice.

There was a short pause in between.

'Yeah right.' she said with a faint blush on her face.

Kakashi was admiring Keritsu's face while she was pondering on what he said.

When they reached his house he snapped out of his gaze and wondered why did he just do that 'If you don't believe, fine,' he said opening the door 'but just so you know, you look even preetier when you blush.' And with that he closed the door, leaving a rather puzzled Keritsu behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note : This brings us to the time when Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke from Ichiraku)

'Sasuke-kun. Please wait!' Sakura panted as she finally caught up with Sasuke

'Sakura, I'm not walking that fast!'

'Nevermind' Sakura replied with a blush on her face when she saw Sasuke staring at her.

'I like it when you blush, cause you turn all red and adorable' Sasuke said passionately as he helped the still-panting Sakura onto a bench far away from people's gossiping eyes.

Sakura blushed at the statement. Sasuke put an arm over Sakura and brought her closer to him. They cuddled for a while and played with each other's hairand they looked really cute together. Suddenly Sasuke brought his lips near to her ear and said 'Sakura, I will always love you, no matter what happens, I won't let anyone or anythingharm you, that's my promise.'

'Sasuke, I love you to, but I'm old and strong enough to take care of myself'

Suddenly Sasuke hugged Sakura really tightly and pinned her down on tothe bench. Sakura was still at shock but suddenly she felt something soft, warm and wet touch against her lips. She realised that was Sasuke's kiss. She was looking forward for that for a long time and finally the time has come. With most passion, Sakura kissed Sasuke back. After and awkward moment of kissing, they both realised where they were and in what position they were in. They both blushed at the thought of that and Sasuke got off. (Note : Imagine Sasuke blush! Won't that look cute? Hahaz.. Just Joking) Even though the place was remote, they didn't take advantage of each other.

'Err... Let me walk you home, Sakura' the uchiha prodigy finally mustered up the courage to ask her.

'Sure... Sasuke-kun', and with that they both walked home hands held tightly together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer : Hatake Kakashi FCKureshi Keritsu FC :I OWN NARU.. Get bonked in the head by Masashi Kishimoto and passes out> Masashi Kishimoto : I own Naruto! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Author's Note : Just wanted to fluffen things up a bit. Hehe. As you know love takes time, so Kakashi and Keritsu still have a long way to go but none of them have fallen in love or has a minor crush on each other. Kakashi just finds keritsu pretty, that's all. The rest of the people will be coming out in the next chappie. NejiXTenten. This story will be much better in the coming chappies. I've had some nice ideas which i think will liven up the story and there will be minor fightings against the Akatsuki but they won't interrupt the fluff! R&R please!


	3. It starts to get deeper

Chapter 3

_**After 2 weeks –**_

'Oi Keritsu! Be quick! I don't want to be LATE again because of you!' Sito practically yelled while slamming his fists at a door so that the whole of Konoha could hear.

'Coming!' Keritsu shouted angrily opening the door but managed to smile at the bubbly boy.

'Atlast! C'mon, we've got to run now. Don't want to be late,right?' He said with a sigh of relief.

'Yeah'

With that they ran towards the training grounds in the forest. Kakashi had been sitting at his window watching the view of Konoha the whole time and he didn't know why.

'Maybe I miss Konoha too much?' he said shrugging his shoulders.

As he saw Keritsu run off,he wanted to reach out and touch the short, punkish and blackish-brownish hair that was free to flow in the wind. Kakashi didn't know why he wanted to that. Now-a-days he didn't really know what he was doing anymore. He just shook his head vigorously and sighed.

He had given the excuse for watching the view of Konoha from his window saying that he missed the hidden village but what excuse would he give himself for wanting to see Keritsu every single time?

'Maybe I miss her too?' he said scratching the back of his head.

-------------------------------------------------------

'I'm off on an S-Class mission, so there won't be any training today,' Ibiki said giving a slight grin.

'WHAT? No training? We need training!' Sito yelled in disapproval.

'You guys ARE CHUNNINS! You don't need me to train you for the Jounin exam!' Ibiki yelled back.

'But, we can't train ourselves! We need to learn new Jutsus! How are we to learn it if there is no one there to teach us?' Keritsu asked Ibiki

'That is why training will start tomorrow at 7 am-'

'But you just said-' Sito interrupted

'Sito you will be under Kurenai, Yamato, you will be under Maito Gai, As for you Keritsu, Hatake Kakashi, Clear?' He interrupted Sito back.

'Ibiki-sensei? Why can't we all train together under one teacher?' Keritsu asked

'Well, these teachers have their own students too, and teaching six at one go is tiring, not forgetting that teaching you all are like teaching a hundred SITOs!'

'Eh?' Sito screeched looking at his sensei demanding an answer.

'Nothing, Sito, I was just kidding!' Ibiki said sweatdropping and nervously laughing.

'So, are you all clear about your groupings?'

'Hai! Ibiki-sensei'

-------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke-kun, Temari and Kankurou are coming to Konoha tomorrow!' Sasuke said as she dashed into his house.

'Why?'

'They're involved with the next Chunnin exam!'

'What about Gaara?'

'He's the Kazekage, remember?'

'All I remember is loving you, Sakura, my cherry blossom'

Sakura blushed as Saskuke hugged her by her waist kissing her neck. This has got to be one of mega rarest time that Sasuke spoke to Sakura in a romantic manner!

And well you know what goes on after that, eh? (Sly grin) Fluff starts to erupt!

-------------------------------------------------------

'Hinata? Where are you?' Naruto asked the 4-walls of the Hyuuga mansion.

'Na-na-ruto-kun? Wh-what are you-you doin he-here?' Hinata asked stuttering as she turned red.

'Hinata! Kurenai asked me to tell you that your first task's deadline is tomorrow!'

'Na-na-ruto-kun, did ku-kurenai sensei te-tell you wh-what my task is ab-about?

'No, Hinata. Unless you want to tell me, yourself?' Naruto said moving closer to the Hyugga heir with a cheeky grin

'Na-na-ruto-kun? Wh-what are you doing?

'Nothing,' He said slyly, still with the foxy-grin and closing in the gap between them.

They were only a few centimeters left between them. Hinata blushed even deeper as the blood rushed up to her cheeks. Her heart was thumping faster than usual, she couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto could see that Himata was getting much redder by the second.

'Are you sick, Hinata-_chan_, Do you have a fever?' He asked with concern in his voice.

'He called me Hinata-_chan_?' Hinata thought before passing out.

'So much for confession,' Naruto sighed and helped Hinata onto her bed.

'Neji! Hinata passed out!' He shouted as he saw Neji passing by her room.

'Did you do anything funny to her?'

'Why should I?'

'Have you delivered the message? If you have then go and if you haven't, you still go.'

-------------------------------------------------------

'Kakashi? What are you doing here at,' she glanced at her clock '10 in the night?'

'You're my new student right, eventhough it's not official? Timing's changed to 5 am.'

'WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?'

'What's better than a few morning runs?'

'Ok, I'll be there.' She said waving the white flag.

'Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura won't come tomorrow cause I need to inspect you strengths first so I'll know what to train you on,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Sure, Kakashi' she sighed looking down.

Kakashi held her chin up and looked into her eyes and said in a dreamy voice 'Nice mahogany eyes.'

Keritsu was surprised with the gesture and the next thing she knew, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: It gets deeper and deeper! Haha! Sorry for not including NejiXTenten. I'm gonna include them next chapter : In the eye's of Yamato. I'm gonna fluffen things a little more next chapter. You may have noticed that i changed the Summary. I came up with this idea that I think Sasuke would likely do. So, just continue reading to find out! R&R PLEASE!


	4. In the eye's of Yamato!

Chapter 4 : In the eye's of Yamato!

Reviews Reply :

Matt and T.K.- Hey, I know that it's a little confusing, but just bare with it for a while! The confusion will clear off in a while cause I'm thinking of joining the whole chunk together in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review anyway!

Ashi-10 - Thanks for loving my fic. I just hope more people will read this fic and love it just like you do. Then can I get more reviews (MUAHAHAHA... Just kidding)

Ninja -x- Kunoichi - Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

_I've changed the proposing Sasuke in the last chapter in case you read it before I changed it! I have decided not to rush things!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rankings of the Ninja's :-

Chuunins: Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, Keritsu, Yamato, Sito.

Jounins: Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata.

Special Jounins : Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Ibiki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'ALRIGHT! I'm EARLY! FOR the FIRST time! But where's Kakashi? Hehe! He's LATE!' Keritsu yelled happily as she answered her own question. So, you might have guessed that she was late for Ibiki's meeting the day before!

She opened a pouch, revealing a rice dumpling. She sat on a branch and began to take small bites from her breakfast while coming up with punishments for Kakashi to do. She thought of 150 rounds round Konoha and figured out that that was to simple. After moments and moments of thinking, she finally came out with a suitable but grueling punishment for Kakashi, 'An Iron man Challenge,' she thought as she clapped her hands together grinning cunningly. She did have second thoughts that she might be too evil in treating Kakashi like that, but when the sun finally rose, he was still not present.

'Fine! After he's finish with the punishment, he'll never be late again,' she said highly frustrated.

After 2 more hours of anger and boredom, Kakashi finally showed up.

'Where the hell were you?' Keritsu asked angrily with a finger pointing at him.

'I.. err.. got lost on the road of life!' he said rather nervously

'You're still late like always, aren't you! Can't you change? YOU STILL KEEP THAT STUPID BOOK?' she bellowed still with her finger at him as he took out his beloved 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

'It isn't the same! Just got it yesterday! It's the latest edition!' he said defensively, covering his book with his hands, as though Keritsu would grab it and rip it up into many pieces.

'Anyway, you're still late! You've got to do punishments!'

'Punishments, eh?' he said grinning under his mask, 'What's it gonna be?'

Even though Kakashi already knew what the they were, he wanted to here it from her own mouth, why? you'll find out soon enough.

'100 rounds round Konoha on your_ hands_ and 100 more rounds around Konoha, this time with your legs of course, and 100 more one hand push ups, then 200 sit-ups' she said fluently, waiting to see Kakashi's awed expression, but to her amazement, Kakashi stood there grinning all this while.

'What's with the grin?'

'You're going to do this with me,' he said enjoying the look on Keritsu's face, 'That's not all, _you_ are going to_ spa_r with _me_!'

At the word 'spar', Keritsu's face brighten up and all she said were the words, 'Bring it on!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey crybaby!'A girl shouted as she saw Shikamaru in the distance but was annoyed that he didn't turn but continued to walk ahead.

'HEY GENIUS!', The girl yelled even louder than she did before.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his back, and he turned and sulked at the girl in front of him, it was non other than... TEMARI!

'Hey woman' Shikamaru said with the usual lazy tone in his voice.

'Hey genius!'

'I've got a name and it's Shikamaru!'

'I'd rather call you genius! And I've got a name too you know, and it's Temari.'

'Fine! I'll call you woman then, all women are really troublesome' he said with a sigh.

'Whatever.. Where are you going anyway? Let's go and have lunch,' she said pulling The Nara by his sleeve

'I'd rather watch the clouds...'

'C'mon! You'd rather watch the ramen go in your stomach? Right?'

After several arguments Shikamaru finally followed Temari to eat lunch as he thought that that was the only way which could close the troublesome argument and plus he was hungry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'New guy?' Neji asked scanning him as though he was a bomber or a drug-peddler.

Yamato just nodded his head and went off to sit on a log. Yamato was observing Neji too. This was what he took note off :-

_Blush rather quickly when talking to the girl with brown pinned up hair. The girl blushes quickly too, when talking to the guy. Both like to sit close to each other. White-eyed guy would usually look into the girl's eyes. The girl would usually touch his long hair but the guy doesn't seem to mind. They have their hands around each others waists and are now talking in whispers..._

Before he could finish observing the Hyuuga, Maito Gai appearred with a large turtle under him in a cloud of smoke.

'Lee, Neji, Tenten, there is this new boy I want you to meet, who would join us from today onwards until further notices in our youthful and challenging trainings and missions. His name is OODAMO YAMATO!' He said as though he was the host of a toothpaste contest and Yamato was the winner.

Tenten sweat dropped, Lee was smiling gleefully, Neji just stood there expressionless, while Yamato smirked. Fortunately no one saw him smirk. Well the reason he smirked was not because he found Gai and Lee amusing, it was because he found a worthy opponent in the love-sick Neji, who was holding hands with Tenten behind his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hinata, I love you,' Naruto said while combing his hair in front of his mirror. He had found it really hard to confess to her.

'What if she hates me? What if she won't speak to me again?' Naruto thought and shuddered, 'I can't live without Hinata...'

Naruto needed to be near Hinata. He would always dream about her, if he can catch some sleep, cause usually he'll be lying on his bed thinking about her.

'That's it! I'm going to ask Sakura for help!' He spoke to himself firmly before slamming the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? Err...What do you want? Sakura asked not clearly herself.

'I wanted to ask you something' he said stepping himself into her house and found Sasuke lying on the couch.

'Hi dobe' Sasuke smirked at him.

'Hi teme' Naruto said forcing himself to grin but it sort of looked more like he had to go the toilet.

'So, what did you want to ask?' Sakura asked sitting beside the lying Sasuke.

'I...wa-wanted to ask you someth-thing ab-about Hi-Hinata-chan..' Naruto said blushing furiously.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura grinned but patted him on the back while saying, 'This is what you do...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hinata chan?' Naruto looked around in the forest clearing.

'Na-naruto-kun?'

'Hinata chan!' he said unknowingly pulling her into a bear hug like she was some lost kid which he had just found.

'Na-na-ruto-kun!' she blushed deeper than before.

Naruto realised what he had just done and pulled her away just in time before she fainted.

'Hinata-chan, I..,' he said scrathicng the back of his head and blushing, 'Couldyouhavedinnerwithmetonight?'

'I did-didn't catch that, Na-naruto-kun'

'Oh yeah... Do...you... want... to...have... dinner..., ' he said breathing in heavy gasps trying to remember what Sakura taught him but Sasuke's smirking face kept floating in his mind. He had to show that Sasuke-teme. He won't lose to him! With confident in his eyes, he gave another shot, 'Hinata, if you are free tonight, do you want to come with me for dinner?'

Hinata looked at Naruto, not believing what she had just heard. Naruto looked at Hinata hopefully, and slowly his smiling face turned into a sad one.

'You're busy, I know...' Naruto said with his head down walking out of the forest clearing, leaving a sad and sorry Hinata behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi grinned as he blocked Keritsu's punch and just then a clone jumped up behind and tried to punch him but he Kawarimied to a branch on a tree while thinking, 'She thinks she can be Jounin with this? There's no need for me to activate the Sharingan actually! Waste of ti...!'

'Yo!' Keritsu said immitating him before punching him squarely right in the face showing true Jounin spirit.

'Still think you can beat me, Kakashi?'

'Yeah...' he said wiping the blood of his mouth.

The spar continued. Kakashi realised that she was a really good ninja and that he had underestimated her. From a young girl who used to carry a _kakashi-plushie_ around, she has really grown up. Just one more punch was needed before Kakashi would knock out cold. Just one more punch was needed for Keritsu to knock out cold too.

'I'm not a loser...' Keritsu thought as she remembered being taunted by everyone for being such a sentimental freak and a loser. She shouldn't have dwelled on those thoughts for too long, well at least not then. Kakashi had pinned her down to the ground when he saw the opening.

Kakashi smirked and looked at The Kureshi, trying to find theangry or sadlook in her eyes. While searching for the missing emotions, Kakashi was suddenly enthraled in her eyes. His heart's passion was suddenly at burst. He concentratedon the features of her face and slowly his face drew closer and closer to Keritsu's...

'Is that suppose to be the final jutsu or... is he trying to... kiss me?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note :- Sorry for not updating earlier! Well, you see, my internet server had some problems yesterday, and the days before, I was either was caught up in band, christmas stuff or laziness.To make up for the delay, I'm thinking of updating tomorrow. You might have some questions on the HinaNaru part. You'll find out the answers to them later! I just wanted to put a cliffe up today. So there it is, not much of a cliffe though, but if you read the next chapter, you'll understand!Read & Review please! FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED...

I LOVE LOVE-SICK KAKASHI!


	5. The Past

Chapter 5 : The Past...

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2006 is the year to..._ GIVE AND GET MORE REVIEWS!_

**Reviews Reply :**

Ninja -x- Kunoichi - Well, I didn't really want to explain how they got together becauseI thought that they have been together for years, so fluff will definitely erupt, but since you really wanted to know, I've dedicated3/4 of this chapter and the next, to explain how Tenten and Neji, Sasuke and Sakura, got together, and a little on the _love_ _rectangle. _So, this chapter will definitely be a flashback...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter :** _Kakashi smirked and looked at The Kureshi, trying to find the angry or sad look in her eyes. While searching for the missing emotions, Kakashi was suddenly enthralled in her eyes. His heart's passion was suddenly at burst. He concentrated on the features of her face and slowly his face drew closer and closer to Keritsu's..._

_'Is that suppose to be the final jutsu or... is he trying to... kiss me?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keritsu was frozen to the ground. She was this close to her ex-sensei? She felt that that wasn't right at all.She tried to move her hands and legs but they were tightly fastened under Kakashi's grip. She tried to back away from the upcoming face but the only thing beneath her was pure earth. She didn't know what to do. She looked around frantically, as though, trying to find someone or something to get her out of this mushy situation. Kakashi's face was really close now, and she could feel his hair touching her face, his breathing which was fast. his heartbeat which was coming in loud thumps. Slowly his masked nose, touched her bare ones. Without thinking, Keritsu hit Kakashi really hard on the head with hers.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINKYOU WERE DOING?' Keritsu yelled as she lifted herself from the groaning Kakashi.

'I...err...don't know..' Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

It was true that Kakashi did not know what he was doing. He was puzzled.

'Damn! You could have kissed her! She's so damn HOT!' His perverted self yelled in his mind.

'Are you nuts? She's YOUR student for goodness sake! I was trying to tell you not to go that far! But did you listen? NO!' His pure self said in anger.

'Poor Kakashi... You missed the chance! Go pin her down again and kiss her... Who knows where it will lead to? The bed?' His perverted self said rather slyly egging Kakashi on.

'You're INSANE! She's you're STUDENT! It's a taboo to have a relationship like that with HER! You can't advantage of women like that! You're seriously INSANE... TOTALLY!'

'Hey! If you are calling me INSANE! YOU'RE INSANE TOO! Cause if you haven't noticed! WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!'

While the conflict continued, Keritsu was in rage. She bottled up all her anger and energy in her right fist and ran towards the 'thinking' Kakashi. The next thing he knew, he was lying unconscious with a black circle round his visible eye deep in the forest, surrounded by a clump of trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up with pus-filled eyes and an aching back.

'Keritsu...' he mumbled.

He noticed in was already dark. He rubbed the back of his neck before lugging himself back to Konoha. 'I shouldn't have done that...' was all he thought. He passed by Keritsu's house and realized that the window was open. Thinking how careless she was, he hopped up a nearby tree and peered inside. She was asleep, deeply asleep. 'I guess I'll tell her tomorrow that I didn't mean it and I'm sorry...' He muttered shrugging his shoulders with a sigh, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was lying wide awake in bed, thinking of the sweet times he and Tenten had together.

**FLASHBACK**

'Neji! Naruto has invited us to his birthday party in the hotel bar for a day and night tomorrow!' Tenten came running in to the Hyugga's usual training spot.

'Oh...'

'So, you are coming, aren't you?'

'Yes...'And resumed to punching the tree.

**END OF FLASBACK**

Neji rolled over his bed and gave a small smile as he was once again plunged into a world full of his sweet memories with Tenten.

**FLASHBACK**

15 people. 8 rooms. Everyone had picked up a small piece of paper with a room number written on it. Neji looked into his paper. It read '2'. He slowly walked to his room wondering who his room-mate would be. He sensed a famaliar chakra as he approached his room door. He slowly opened it and stared at the girl in front of him.

'Hi Neji!', The girl said waving her hands enthusiastically at the White-eyed boy.

'Tenten...,' he said in shocked, 'you're my room-mate?'

'It has to be. This is Room 2, right?'

'Yeah...' he said beginning to unpack his things on the bed beside hers.

'Neji... it's still lunch time... and I've heard that this hotel has a really nice restaurant... do you want to have lunch with me?' Tenten said as the blush crept up onto her neck on onto her cheeks making them really red.

'Sure Tenten..' Neji said mildly blushing.

Tenten had some liking for Neji. She liked being round him and enjoy the times when they both were alone and talking. To say in short, she had a crush on Neji. Well, a crush doesn't linger for long, but this has to be call love because, this 'crush' has lasted for about _six _whole years now!

_Even though this is a flashback of Neji's, I would make it as though it isn't a flashback, which means that I will describe Tenten thoughts and feelings which Neji doesn't know of._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So... The Genius is going to share the same room as me, eh?' Temari said sulking at the lazy ninja who was currently lying in bed, building air-castles.

'Yeah woman! I'm busy here!' Shikamaru sulked back shifting his lying position towards the wall so that he Temari would not be in his sight.

Temari sighed and began unpacking. She felt all squirmy in her stomach even though she wasn't hungry. The back of her neck was having a strange, warm sensation. She didn't like the feeling at all. She didn't know why she kept stealing glances at Shikamaru. Ever since the Chuunin exam, she found herself wanting to be with the Nara all the time. She sighed again.

As for the Nara, he was busy dreaming about his future average life, before falling asleep. He's still the same, old, Shikamaru, who thinks all women are troublesome, but for some strange same feeling, he felt a mixture of feelings in him when he found out that Temari was going to share the same room with him. He didn't know what - happy or sad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Na-naruto-kun?' Hinata stammered as she opened the door and saw a blonde-headed boy sitting on a bed.

'Oh! Hello Hinata! So, You're MY ROOM-MATE! Unpack your things later, let's EAT FIRST! They've got delicious RAMEN, AT THE RESTAURANT! C'MON!' He said standing up from his bed, with his unpacked clothes lying everywhere.

'You wa-want to go to-to lunch with me-me, Na-naruto-kun?' Hinata said still standing at the door with shock. She was blushing too!

'Well, yes, Hinata! You're my room-mate! We've got to do things together!' he said grabbing Hinata's stuff and threw it on her bed.

'Ok, Na-naruto-kun' Hinata said as she was pulled by the ramen lover out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No one's here yet... I guess I'll settle down first' Sakura said choosing which bed she should sleep on.

After unpacking everything and all was in order, she decided to go for a swim. She had already eaten, and she was bored. She got herself changed, and walked slowly out of the room, wondering who and where her room-mate was. She wanted to stay there and wait to see who he or she was, but she figured that that would seriously bore her to death, so she decided to go relax herself in the pool instead. As she walked out of the room, she thought 'Hmm... Maybe I'm the one who has to sleep alone?'

Sasuke watched as the pink-haired kunoichi walked out of the room and out of sight. Slowly and swiftly, he crept into the room, and sighed 'I don't know how to act in front of Sakura...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Akamaru! We've got the whole room to ourselves! YAHOO!' Kiba said as he threw his backpack on a bed.

'Woof Woof!'

'Nice bed!' Kiba said as he jumped onto the bed with Akamaru in his arms.

As they both played and had fun, they got hungry... and you know what that means? ROOM SERVICE!

Kiba ordered a cheese hamburger for himself and some milk for his beloved pet, Akamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ino! Move your stuff off my bed!' Kankurou yelled in disgust as he saw Ino's undergarments on his bed.

'I don't have space on mine! May I please borrow your bed for a while? Preety pleeeease?' Ino tried to use her sexiness to get him to agree.

'Why did you bring loads of clothes?'

'Well, I couldn't decide what to wear for the party tonight, so I brought a few of collection here to choose!'

'A FEW?'

'A few...'

'Fine. When you're done with your wardrobe collection, do you want to go for a swim?'

'SURE!'

'Alright... I'll go get changed...' Kankurou grabbed his swimming trunk and went off to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji and Shino shared the same room. Nothing much to tell you though! There were just a lot of munching, a little buzzing and ALOT OF SILENCE.

I'll just move on to the Lee and Gaara part. Lee was excited to be sharing the same room with Gaara, the Sandman. Gaara had gone off, beforehe even got there. Hewas shock to find that Gaara's stuff had been unpacked and all put into place.

'Amazing speed...', he thought, 'I want to spar him.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer : Fanfictor-master :I OWN NARU.. (Get bonked in the head by Masashi Kishimoto and passes out) Masashi Kishimoto : I own Naruto! MUAHAHAHAHA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note : HAPPY NEW YEAR! The flashback will continue until the next chapter where it is most likely to end. This flashback, plays and important part in this fic, so read up! Hehe... Get the Reviews comin'! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update the fic! Anyways, you have to review me this chapter, cause i need you all to VOTE! This vote will play an important part in this Fic!

Question : Who should Kakashi end up with? Shizune or Keritsu?

Remember! Vote by Reviewing!


	6. The Past II

**Chapter 6 : The Past II**

**_Author's Note : _**Hey! No one answered my Question (except one)! Just answer it this time! _Pwease_! Thanks!

**Question : WHO SHOULD KAKASHI END UP WITH? SHIZUNE OR KERITSU?**

This chappie's a little short but I promise I'll update tomorrow! ( This flashback will continue till the next chapter!)

-----

**_Review reply:_**

Comecomeparadise : Hehe.. You'll know why Sasuke is a little OC in this chapter!

-----

**_Last chapter_**

'No one here yet... I guess I'll settle down first' Sakura said choosing which bed she should sleep on.

After unpacking everything and all was in order, she decided to go for a swim. She had already eaten, and she was bored. She got herself changed, and walked slowly out of the room, wondering who and where her room-mate was. She wanted to stay there and wait to see who he or she was, but she figured that that would seriously bore her to death, so she decided to go relax herself in the pool instead. As she walked out of the room, she thought 'Hmm... Maybe I'm the one who has to sleep alone?'

Sasuke watched as the pink-haired kunoichi walked out of the room and out of sight. Slowly and swiftly, he crept into the room, and sighed 'I don't know how to act in front of Sakura...'

-----

**_Last chapter_**

'Na-naruto-kun?' Hinata stammered as she opened the door and saw a blonde-headed boy sitting on a bed.

'Oh! Hello Hinata! So, You're MY ROOM-MATE! Unpack your things later, let's EAT FIRST! They've got delicious RAMEN, AT THE RESTAURANT! C'MON!' He said standing up from his bed, with his unpacked clothes lying everywhere.

'You wa-want to go to-to lunch with me-me, Na-naruto-kun?' Hinata said still standing at the door with shock. She was blushing too!

'Well, yes, Hinata! You're my room-mate! We've got to do things together!' he said grabbing Hinata stuff and threw it on her bed.

'Ok, Na-naruto-kun' Hinata said as she was pulled by the ramen lover out of the room.

-----

Once inside the room which Sakura had just been, 'Sasuke' released the Henge no Jutsu, and changed back to his real self, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Acting as that teme is really yucky!' He gave the disgusted expression, while placing Sasuke's bag on the bed.

'He's room-mate with Sakura! Man! Why him? Why not me?..' He said thinking of the bet the bitter rivals had placed that afternoon while walking towards the hotel.

EXTREME FLASHBACK

'Sasuke-teme! You can never behave like me! I'm one of a kind!' Naruto said while puffing out his chest proudfully.

'Hn.. Anyone can behave like a dobe.'

'Anyone? If you can behave like me for this afternoon, I'll accept your statement!'

'Humiliate myself in front of everyone? I've got better things to do'

'You give up?'

Sasuke smirked, 'Fine, I'll accept your stupid challenge, But under a condition, I'll use henge no jutsu. Since two Naruto's can't be walking everywhere at once, you have todo ittoo. Say anything stupid, that'll humiliate me, I'll punch your teeth out...'

'Like you can... Anyway, I'll accept your challenge, it'll train me anyway, in controlling my chakra for the whole afternoon!'

'We'll meet at this same lobby, before we get into the same lift to change back to ourselves.'

Sasuke said as they entered the hotel glass door.

'So when do we transform time?'

'Come here dobe... Henge no jutsu' Sasuke pulled Naruto by his sleeve into a deserted corridor.

'You're going down teme! HENGE NO JUTSU!'

END OF EXTREME FLASHBACK

-----

'Hinata! Let's try something different from the same old boring Ramen!' 'Naruto' said as looked at the typical Ramen bar.

'Na-Naruto-kun? Are yo-you fe-feeling alright?'

'Of course Hinata... I was just joking! Hehe...I love Ramen!' 'Naruto' said burning scorching red. After ordering their Ramen, 'Naruto' found himself stealing glances at the Hyuuga. He had a crush on her since during the academy days. He loved to stare in to those white eyes, which left him with a sense of mysteriousness and love. He loved that shy attitude and the blushing red face of hers. He didn't know why, but he just felt nice to be around her.

'Na-naruto-kun, is there something wrong?' She asked in a whisper and blushing a the same time as she noticed him staring at her with a dazed look.

'Hinata... Do you... Do you... love... anyone?' 'Naruto' said suddenly becoming very interested in his bowl of Ramen.

'We-well..'

'What do you think of Sasuke?'

'Sa-sasuke-kun?' She asked puzzled as to why Sasuke's name suddenly popped up. 'Naruto' felt pleasure hearing his name coming from her mouth. It was very melodious and very soothing. It was like watching the sunset while having your back massaged. He could feel his pain and problems blown away. Whenever he was near her, he would forget about Itachi, the cursed seal and everything.

'Yes.. Sasuke... So?' He asked with the dazed look planted on his face.

'I li-like him...,' Hinata answered while 'Naruto' looked extremely happy, 'as a fr-friend...' 'Naruto' was disappointed as he heard the last phrase.

He had thought that Hinata liked him. 'Naruto' suddenly got up and left, without a bye or anything. He left a few coins along with a couple of notes beside the Ramen bowl he was eating.

'How do I get her to like me?' Sasuke thought as he made his way up to Naruto's and Hinata's room.

Meanwhile, Hinata looked confused and shocked by the Sasuke-leaving-abruptly-thing. 'He can't be Naruto, not only doesn't he act like one, his chakra presence, isn't as strong as his. Who is he? Could it be...' Hinata thought. Well, she has the byakugan, so she knows stuff!

-----

'Hinata's diary.. Wonder what it has..' Sasuke approached the girly looking book on the Hyuuga's bed.

'Lets see... Oh... This is about Naruto... Anything about me? This one's about Naruto too. Naruto. Naruto. Everything's about Naruto! Look.. This is about Neji and her family..' Suddenly he sensed someone approaching.

He activated his Sharingan and realised it was just Hinata returning back from the restaurant.

'Henge no Jutsu' he muttered.

-----

'Sasuke-kun? You're sharing the same room as me?'

'Hn...' 'Sasuke' said apparently grumpy that Sasuke was the one who was sharing the rom with his 'beloved' Sakura.

'It's almost time,I'll go and change first, Sasuke-kun.' She grabbed a pink dress, before entering the toilet.

'Damn.. How am I going to change? I got a 'Punk suit' all pressed for today! That teme would never know what to do...' He thought moaning to himself, ' I wonder what Sasuke's wearing?' He said out of curiousity. He searched through his unpacked backpack and found a strange looking suit which had the Uchiha sign on it's right sleeve and back.

'Done... so how do I look?' Sakura asked turning around 360 degrees. The pink dress enhanced on the pink hair she had. The green laces which were frilling at the sides, were going extremely well with her skin and eyes. She had a pendant necklace which was loosely around her neck. It was silver and glimmed in the light. Her dress was way shorter than knee-length. It was decent, but hot.

'Nice...' 'Sasuke' said admiring her beauty. He looked at her skirt which he thought was indecent. He shook his head in disapproval.

'Sakura? Isn't that skirt a bit too short?'

'Sasuke-kun. You're acting like Naruto-kun! Always so protectice and brotherly like!'

'Naruto eh?' He said still pondering on the wods Sakura just said, 'Protective? Brotherly-like?'

-----

'Oi teme! I'm here! Faster, I want to make my_ grand arrival_ at the bar!'Naruto shouted as he spotted Sasuke walking towards him.

'Hn... I told you that bet was a piece of cake, loser.I don't want to live your crappy life again. Just let us change back to ourselves,' Sasuke took out all his anger on Naruto as he found out that Hinata was in love withhim.

'Fine teme, by the way, you look nice!' Naruto grinned as he was indirectly praising himself (his main motive).

'Oh yeah, Sasuke, Sakura says that you look nice...' Naruto said happily as he couldn't wait to get to the bar.

'Hmm... Hinata likes Naruto... Naruto likes Sakura... Sakura likes me.. Sakura?' Sasuke thought as an evil grin crept up his neck.

-----

Author's note : I'll update tomorrow too. This time I promise! It's a holiday! Well, I celebrate it too, but I'm getting half a day off!


	7. The Past and The Last

Chapter 7 : The Past III

_Last Chapter_

**'Oi teme! I'm here! Faster, I want to make my_ grand arrival_ at the bar!'Naruto shouted as he spotted Sasuke walking towards him.**

**'Hn... I told you that bet was a piece of cake, loser. I don't want to live your crappy life again. Just let us change back to ourselves,' Sasuke took out all his anger on Naruto as he found out that Hinata was in love with him.**

**'Fine teme, by the way, you look nice!' Naruto grinned as he was indirectly praising himself (his main motive).**

**'Oh yeah, Sasuke, Sakura says that you look nice...' Naruto said happily as he couldn't wait to get to the bar.**

**'Hmm... Hinata likes Naruto... Naruto likes Sakura... Sakura likes me.. Sakura?' Sasuke thought as an evil grin crept up his neck**

------

'Neji... Please stop drinking...'

'Tenten 'hic'... It's 'hic' ok... I'm not 'hic' paying for them...' Neji said as he took a big sip from his glass.

'Neji... It's not the money... please...'

'Just one 'hic' more.. ' He signalled the bartender to get him one more glass of what he was drinking.

'Neji.. please... err... would you like to... dance with me?' Tenten said hoping that he would agree so that he would stop drinking for a while.

''hic' after this drink...'

'Neji.. Why are you doing this to yourself?'

'Tenten...' He said as he looked at her with his while glassy eyes.

Tenten was on the verge of crying. She could not take it anymore. He was hurting himself but she felt like it was hurting her even more. Her heart was filled with pain as though someone was continuously stabbing her continuously in her heart. She stormed out of the pub leaving the drunk and the booming sounds behind.

'Tenten.. don't go...please...' Neji whispered every word slowly as he watched the her brown hair slowly vanish out of sight.

Neji got up from the chair staring at the door which Tenten had just gone through. Slowly, he seemed to be walking on Tenten's footsteps, he walked out of the door dazedly, unaware of the people around him. All his mind kept saying was the name, Tenten. All his heart could sing was the song, Tenten. He finally realised this weird emotion he was having. The weird sensation whenever he was around her. The feeling of great happiness when he was around her. His day was never complete without seeing her, without talking to her. He asked himself... Is this what you call love?

'Tenten? Where are you?'Neji said staggering here and there while his visions still in blur.

'Tenten!' He called out again. He looked around without noticing the steps below.

'Eh-'

'Neji... What are you doing here?' Tenten said catching the drunk by the wrist.

'Ahh... Tenten.. 'hic'.. Thankayou..'

'Aren't you suppose to be in there drinking?'

'No... I wanted to 'hic' to be with 'hic' with you..' he said blushing.

'Neji...'

'...'hic'...'

'You don't look to good, Neji...'

'Why do you care 'hic' for me so 'hic' much?'

'... err... I... I ... am your team-mate...'

'No.. 'hic' it's not that... I know it 'hic' tenten.. tell me...'

'Neji.. I'm feeling sleepy...'

'Tenten.. 'hic' I... ' Without thinking, he grabbed Tenten by her wrist and drew her close to his face. He looked dazedly at the blur figure in front of him. He could not think straight. Tenten could smell his beer-breath off her face. She blushed at the lack of space in between them.

'Neji... You're drunk...'

'Tenten.. I truly do.. Even though I'm drunk, I can think straight. I think this is the perfect time to tell you. I think.. I think. I've fallen in love with you..'

'Neji.. I-'

'I know..' (he can read minds, remember?)

Without further ado, the lack of space within them vanished. Their lips were locked. It was short, but sweet and everlasting. It was cute, but sentimental and something they both would never forget, their first kiss.

-----

'Oi teme... Sakura looks pretty doesn't she?' Naruto asked over the loud music.

'Go ask her for a dance. I mean you like her don't you?'

'Nah. She's more like my sister. That's what she told me.'

'What? You have no feelings for Sakura _at all_?' Sasuke asked shocked and angrily.

'Well.. I don't know...but she really likes you a lot'

'Hn' Sasuke said smirking while staring at the girl, 'I'm going to ask Sakura _for a dance_... _Jealous_?'

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the smirking boy in front of him who had gotten up. He looked at his friend asking the girl he was _supposed _to be liking for a dance. What did he feel? Nothing. Naruto was bored. After the birthday toss and cheer and the opening up of gifts, there was nothing much to do even though he was the birthday boy. Everyone was partying, except Shikamaru, the 'party pooper' who went up to bed. Naruto looked around. He saw Temari daring Lee, Kankurou, Chouji and Kiba to challenge her in tap dancing. Ino was flirting with the bartenders shamelessly, to get him to get her a particular type of drink that was not allowed. To her - 'Sexiness works on anything!' To him - 'Better luck next time, dudette...'. Gaara was getting annoyed with some waitress were goggling their eyes over him. Next, was Hinata. Naruto thought that she looked so bored so he went up to her.

'Wanna dance?'

'Na-naruto-kun?'

'C'mon..' He dragged her to the dance floor.

As they reached there, the fast number turned to a slow one. Both blushed as they put their hands over each other. Sasuke was staring at them with killing intent. Suddenly a smirk as formed, 'Fine... I sense that Naruto still have feelings for Sakura. Sakura really love me so I have to use her as much as possible so that Naruto would get jealous, and he'll leave Hinata, and she'll be mine.' He thought.

'Sasuke-kun.. Thanks.. For this dance.'

'Sakura.. I'll do anything for you...'

'Sasuke-kun..'

Sasuke twirled Sakura around and wrapped her in both of his arms, 'I'll never leave you...'

'I love you Sasuke-kun...'

'Me too, Sakura...' He said gritting his teeth as he saw both Naruto and Hinata blushing.

-----

Hinata and Naruto were merrily bushing. They looked so cute. They hardly talked. Naruto was feeling awkward- could this be a newly found feeling for the Hyuuga?

'You.. look really.. preety today.. Hinata...'

'Th-thanks Na-naruto-kun...'

and so on...

-----

Authors note : Sorry for the delay! Had a BIG project! So that's the end of 'The Past Trilogy'! There's a twist next episode, so look foward to it! Thanks to those who reviewed! Love you all!


	8. The Twist and The Prophecy

Authors Note : I have changed the Story name to Do You Or Do You Not? from Those Who Inherit The Will Of Fire. I even changed the Summary so that it will suti the story even better just like the title. I mean the will of fire has nothing to do with the story line right? Suggestions to make this Story much better to read for you guys are open.. Just message me or something!

I figured out that some of you have a hard time trying to figure this whole fic out right? So, I'll be explaining what'shappened so far-

-- means Loves

Sakura -- Sasuke -- Hinata -- **Naruto-- Hinata**

Sasuke thinks :-

Sakura -- Sasuke -- Hinata -- **Naruto -- Sakura **until Naruto asks Sakura for help in confessing his love for Hinata (Chapter 4).

Meanwhile, Sasuke's been toying around with Sakura, into making her think that he is really in love with her but all he wants to do is hurt Naruto badly, so he'll get Hinata.

Gettit so far? Now the other Love Rectangle...

Kankurou -- **Ino -- Shikamaru -- Ino and Temari -- Shikamaru**

Shikamaru's been having mixed feelings. Ino will start to develop feelings for Shikamaru in this chapter. Actually if you read the chapters carefully, you'll see that she already has. Temari likes Shikamaru too while her brother, likes Ino! There's a nice chapter which I wrote which I think will bring a rise on this love rectangle.

Gettit? NejiTenten and KakaOC is simple. So, it's quite easy right?

ANY QUERIES? MESSAGE ME AND I, YES ME, SHALL CLEAR YOUR DOUBTS! AND SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN!Now on with the story...

-----

**Recap from Chapter 4**

_'Oh yeah... Do...you... want... to...have... dinner..., ' he said breathing in heavy gasps trying to remember what Sakura taught him but Sasuke's smirking face kept floating in his mind. He had to show that Sasuke-teme. He won't lose to him! With confident in his eyes, he gave another shot, 'Hinata, if you are free tonight, do you want to come with me for dinner?'_

_Hinata looked at Naruto, not believing what she had just heard. Naruto looked at Hinata hopefully, and slowly his smiling face turned into a sad one._

_'You're busy, I know...' Naruto said with his head down walking out of the forest clearing, leaving a sad and sorry Hinata behind._

_And the Kakashi and Keritsu part. 'The Almost Kiss'_

_-----_

Sakura pounded her fists hard at the door. Still no answer. She pounded harder. No answer. She was pissed off. She decided to kick the door but just then the door opened.

"Sakura-chaaaaan"

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry" She said rushing towards the blonde boy who was flung back towards the wall.

"Sakura-chan.. What are you doing here? Training with Kakashi sensei cancelled?" he said massaging his stomach while thinking 'Insane power...'

'No. I just wanted to know how things happen between you and Hinata-chan yesterday during dinner!"

'Oh... It was..'

'Go on...' there aws a look an eager look in Sakura's eyes. Naruto very much wanted to tell Sakura a lie that the dinner went really well but he couldn't bear to lie to the pink haired lady.

'It didnotgowell...'

'Pardon Naruto-kun. Make yourself clearer or you won't be able to share your hapiness with me!'

'It did not go well.'

'Naruto-kun... I'm sorry... Maybe Hinata's just shy...'

'No it's not that! It's just... it's just that there wasn't any dinner at all...'

'WHAT? HINATA REFUSED?' Sakura said with her hair flying in all dorection wildly, 'I mean.. Hinata, she... likes-'

'Sakura-chan.. She doesn't!'

'SHE DOES!'

'Please...,' There was a long pause between the sad boy and the shocked girl, 'I'll see you later at practice with Kakashi-sensei...'

-----

'That idiotic Naruto. Going around and confessing his love for Hinata like that...,' a boy thought while punching his fists together while he slamme his house door open.

'Naruto is so not deserving of Hinata... I am... He's weak and so is Sakura. They belong together. Hinata and I are really strong. We belong together. We are the perfect pair. Who knew that Hinata would surpass Sakura? But I have fate in her that she would surpass alot of strong people.' He thought with a determined look in his eyes.

'Today was a hard day. Besides lying in Sakura's house, I had to take care of some unfinished business. So... Naruto, thinks that he'll get Hinata, eh? Too bad.. I have and will make sure that that will never ever happen. I need a strong girl to ressurect my clan and that will happen.'

**FLASHBACK**

'See you Naruto-Kun.. Have fun at the dinner with Hinata-chan!' Sakura called out.

Naruto rushed out the door. After half a minute, Sasuke got up and went out the door telling Sakura that he had some things to do.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I feel great...' the boy thought again, this time with a feeling of pleasure.

This boy was none other than- Uchiha Sasuke.

-----

'Hello Neji-kun. Can I plaese speak to Hinata please?'

'Hn. Make it short. Father hates it when Hinata wastes time talking instead of practicing.'

'Thanks Neji-kun!' Sakura squealed.

-----

'Sakuu-uraa?

'Hinata, I have something to ask you and it's very important' A serious was drawn over her face.

'Yes?'

'Hinata. Why did you refuse to go for dinner with Naruto last night?'

'Im afra-aid thatI don't understa-and what you are talki-ing about Sakur-ra.'

'Yesterday at the forest, I sent Naruto to look for you. He wanted to bring you out on a dinner. Why did you say no?' Sakura said fast but fortunately Hinata could catch every word she said.

'Na-Naruto-kun? I didn't see Na-Naruto-Kun yesterday at all! I was practising with Ki-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun.' She said blushing at the fact that naruto wanted to ask her out for adinner.

'Hmm... Are you extremely sure Hinata?'

'Yes, Saku-kura.'

'I'll take your leave then. Bye Hinata!' Sakura could sense Neji waiting for Hinata.

'Bye Saku-kura!'

-----

Sakura frowned. She knew something was fishy. Naruto said he talked to Hinata. Hinata said she didn't. Clearly someone didn't one them to be together.

'Hmm.. Who did Naruto really talk to?'

-----

'Keritsu?'

'YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' She slammed the door. The door was knocked again.

'WHAT?'

'I'm sorry... Please... Forgive me?' No one ever saw Kakashi look so serious.

'WHAT? DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE FORGIVEN SO EASILY? YOU ALMOST.. YOU ALMOST... YUCK!' She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

'Look here.. I'm really sorry. I know it will take time for you to forgive me, but please do. And I have something for you.' He rummaged something out his vest.

'You can wear it for our practice later. ' He said as he handed a brand new Black headbeand which matched her clothes.

'Cool...'

'I'll go now. I'm really sorry... I was just carried away. I swear that will never happen again.. Sorry, Keritsu.'

'Thanks.. Kakashi-sensei...'

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?'

'NO!' she still shuddered at the thought of the scene. Kakashi laughed feebly. He truly meant the apologise.

-----

Kakashi slowly walked down the street of Konoha. He looked sad as he thought about his talk with Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK**

'Kakashi... Since you're the replacement sensei, I think I should tel you this.'

'About Keritsu?'

'Yes.. I was doing a research on her and this is what I found. You see Kakashi, The Kureshis were very good at sensing. The founder of this clan, made a prophecy. Only one prophecy was made and that is about her.'

'Her? What do you mean?'

'Listen closely. I read the prophecy closely and this is what it meant. Kureshi Keritsu is the heir of the Fizulki and is the obly one left. Acording to what was predicted, it was told that the the Kureshi clan will be alive till the end of it's kind, which is us, humans.'

'So? What does that mean?'

'See Kakashi. Keritsu is the only one left. She's a girl, so she can't reproduce her own kind. Which means that the day she die, it'll be the end of this world.'

'WHAT?'

'Listen. It also states this, 'The one who is the last, Will be end of the Past, Present and Future. She will contain a rare power which exist only in the Kureshi clan. She shall be the only one who is 'The Black Pheonix'.This form will take place twice. The first time will be on the day she is born and that is when her family would try to kil her because she is the cause of the downfall of the clan. But her sacrifice of soul will only lead to a painful end to all of us. The second and last time this form take place, is when she fights the second most powerful being on this planet who is not acknowledged. But while protecting it, the power of her's will be too strong to handle. As long as eye contact is made, the world will seize to exist unless either dies.'

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi who was looking at her shockingly. He slowly backed out. His legs were taking steps behind. He looked at Tsunade as though she was a mad woman.

'Kakashi. I hope you understand. She's unstoppable. She must not know this or who knows what she'll do. The only way to save this world is for her to kill that person. A sacricfice of soul which means that she must be free to do what she wants or else...--!' A sound of metal crashing onto the floor broke her sentence.

'Tsunade. I must be going. I've got to train my pupils and I wanted to give Keritsu this.' He said as he showed her the headband.

'Kakashi... Just promise you won't tell her any of this.'

'I promise, Hokage-sama.' He said as bowed his head and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-----

Authors Note : 2 cliffes! I liked the ending! R&R!


End file.
